Allegiances after the Last Hope
by Samjam75
Summary: So this is what I think the Allegainces will look like after the Last hope. I will be doing a book on Sparkkit Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's kit. So stick with me and tell me what you want to happen in the story. By the way I need kit names for Dovewing's kits. the first two names will chose as the Kit's names, so please review


ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice- Molepaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Brightheart-white she cat with ginger patches (mother of Cloudtail's kits)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- ginger she cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Lilypaw- dark tabby she cat with w8hite patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she cat

Kits

Snowkit-white tom with amber eyes

Amberkit- gray she cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Dewkit- gray tom with amber eyes

Sunkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Beekit- black tom with yellow eyes

Owlkit- white and gray tom with yellow eyes

Willowkit- pale gray she cat with amber eyes

Splashkit- dark gray she cat with blue eyes

Sparkkit- ginger she cat with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Elders

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream furred she cat

Pinenose-black she cat

Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens

Kinkfur-tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

Elders

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she cat

Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot-gray she cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she cat

Nightcloud-black she cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown and white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray and white she cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader Mistystar-gray she cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing-dappled golden she cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist-pale gray tabby she cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom

Petalfur-gray and white she cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Willowshine-gray tabby she cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens

Duskfur-brown tabby she cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Elders

Dapplenose-mottled gray she cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats outside the Clans

Smoky -muscular gray and white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Other Animals

Midnight-a star gazing badger that lives by the sea


End file.
